


What Never Should Be

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: It's all she sees every time she closes her eyes.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	What Never Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> That short with Ruby and Yang from volume 5 always breaks my heart, so I thought I'd write a little something for it. This is set the night after that training session, so it's slightly pre-series. Enjoy!

Ruby can't sleep.

She's exhausted from their sparring practice earlier, but every time she closes her eyes, she sees Yang in the Grimm's mouth, eyes shut as the Grimm bites down. There's screaming, and so much blood, and—Ruby shakes her head to clear it. If she sleeps now, she knows that the haunting images will just follow her down into her nightmares.

So, staying awake it is. She stubbornly keeps her eyes open, forcing them open every time they start to droop closed. Yang is asleep in the bed next to hers, breathing slow and even. Everything is fine. Ruby turns over restlessly in bed, watching the shadows creep across the room and counting the cracks on the ceiling. She'll be tired tomorrow when it's time for training, but it's worth it to be spared from the terror that awaits her in her dreams.

But despite her best efforts, she can't stay awake forever.

Once again, she finds herself staring in horror at the Grimm holding Yang in its mouth, yellow lines shimmering across her sister's body as her aura breaks. But this time, Yang's eyes don't fly open again, and she doesn't fight to free herself. Instead, her sister just remains limp and motionless. Her only reaction when the Grimm bites down and blood spurts everywhere is to scream in pain. And Ruby just stands there uselessly, frozen in fear. She's useless without her weapon.

As blood soaks the ground of the clearing, Ruby remains rooted to the spot, unable to make herself run away or call for help or—

And suddenly she's jerking awake, sitting up abruptly and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

Yang sounds worried, and when Ruby's screams fade into gasps, and she finally becomes aware of her surroundings, she opens her eyes to find her sister sitting next to her on the bed, rubbing gentle circles on her back and murmuring soothingly. "It's okay, Ruby, it's not real. It was just a dream. You're safe, I promise." Her sister lets out a sigh of relief when she notices Ruby looking blearily back at her. "You okay, sis?"

"I'm okay," Ruby mumbles hoarsely, wincing at the sound of her wrecked voice—and at how concerned her sister looks. Ruby didn't mean to wake her up.

"Nightmare?" Yang asks quietly. Ruby nods, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Yang studies her face carefully. "Was it about mom?" This time, Ruby shakes her head. "Was it about what happened earlier, during training?"

"Yeah," Ruby admits quietly, feeling a little ashamed that she's still letting the events of the day bother her so much.

Yang sighs. "Look, I know what happened earlier was scary, but I'm okay. The Grimm is dead. Everything is fine. There's no need to beat yourself up over this."

"I know that," Ruby mutters, staring down at her blanket-covered lap. "It's just that—" She cuts herself off hastily.

"What is it?" Even without looking up, Ruby can feel Yang's gaze on her. "It's just that what?"

Ruby fidgets uncomfortably, fisting her hands in the sheets. "It's just—I couldn't do anything earlier, without my weapon, when the Grimm attacked, and you were hurt, and in danger. I just froze. I couldn't move, and I felt so useless." The words all tumble out in a rush. Ruby feels the heat rising to her cheeks as she admits how helpless she felt earlier.

"Ruby," Yang says softly. She feels a hand on her face, tilting her chin up until she's looking her sister in the eye. "What happened earlier wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to say that before you believe it?" She sighs. "I'm not mad at you. I'm fine. What happened today is why I was having you practice without Crescent Rose, so that way when you're a big, strong, scary huntress—" Ruby punches her in the arm. "and you lose your weapon, you won't freeze up. It just takes practice, that's all."

"Thanks, Yang." Her sister always knows how to make her feel better.

"No problem, sis." She yawns widely. "Now, how about you try to get some sleep? I'm not going to go easy on you tomorrow just because you decided to stay up all night worrying. I'll still kick your scrawny little butt."

Ruby giggles. "Yeah, okay." As Yang sits up and prepares to go back to her own bed, Ruby grabs her arm. She's exhausted, but still terrified of what might await her in her dreams. "Um, Yang," she begins tentatively. "Can you—stay here tonight?"

"Of course," Yang replies instantly. "I'm happy to." She nudges Ruby over on the bed so that she can lay down properly, before slinging an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Get some sleep, Ruby. I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
